Ashita Shiawase
by okamage
Summary: Naruto is a student who goes to an elite school not knowing what to do with his life as a freshman he sets a goal wanting to reach the Top 5 the five that can get into any university and are assured succeed in the future but him getting in? SasNaru yaoi..


**Ashita Shiawase**

Other words meaning Tomorrow Happiness

_ Welcome to Highschool full of change_

_ It is the first step to really becoming an adult_

_ Knowing what you want of your future and what you would to attain this_

**I don't own Naruto** because if i did it would probably be much better... on the latest chapters - disappointing...

This an intro -- I release every Sunday, The real first chapter is next Sunday, just making you guys see my writing style first, if you like it or not.

* * *

_First Day of freshman year...The green grass and the cool wind with almighty trees, A banner that reads Welcome All Fresh... The students seem to have crossed out men and put meat..._

_-_

_Suddenly Naruto's aura changed he knew he was in for a hell of a school year, which was now proven after a junior, Kiba, hit him across the back making him lose his balance_

_-_

_But it only gets worst, he fell down the stairs into a garage can "When that trash can come from!? I meant to do that" Naruto laughed awkwardly_

_-_

_Kiba shouted "sorry about that clumsy!" plus lets add on some cheerleaders nearby Ino, Tenten, Temari, and SAKURA! Naruto's rubbed his eyes in disbelief_

_SAKURA HARUNO, that same Sakura who was just as popular in his last school as she is now in this school. The same Sakura that was his old friend and crush for almost 8 years now..._

_His face turned pear "great" he signed taking a banana off his head. An angry sign popped up on the back of his head. He thought to himself a first goal in this freshman year and he was determined as ever to accomplish it! Yet for now he would settle for not being late for the opening ceremony and he was._

_Last to be detailed and with Naruto's bad luck you could only imagine…_

_. All eyes were on him._

_In the crowd of people on their chairs, in the middle Naruto walked slowly his eyes moving around in crowd seeing if he knew anyone._

_-_

_He could see Kiba holding in a laugh, Sakura and her friends gossiping making it oblivious that it was about him, and he could see a boy daydreaming next to a overweight boy. Then he saw the stage with 5 chairs on the right with students and another with some teachers in the middle stood a microphone and a woman with blond hair and probably the biggest knockers Naruto has ever seen._

_-_

_After looking around he wondered where he was going to sit, it looked as if every seat was taken_

_-_

_A sea of bodies…_

_-_

_"Over here" he heard someone's voice so his eyes tried to follow the voice and to see where it came from. It was one of the students on the stage, it was a boy with black hair that was spiked if he wasn't in this position now he would have laughed to tears because it kind of reminded him of a duck's butt. "Come here" he stood up._

_-_

_Naruto walked up the stage. Now they stood face to face... the student took a piece of yellow paper and put it on the blonde's forehead._

_-_

_The crowd went silent._

_-_

_Naruto took the piece of paper off and read it, taking it in… Late… he looked up to meet Sasuke's face who had a smirk on it and had sounded out the word_

_-_

_"You Baka"._

_-_

_"Son of a" The horn rang and the birds flew in the sky chirping._

_-_

_The woman on microphone screamed "GET BACK IN YOUR SEAT FRESHMAN"_

_-_

_, she ran towards Naruto with a fixed face of rage. Naruto probably sensed this because his face turned in a fish out of water way after he got socked in the face and was threw down into a random seat on the stage next to the teachers._

_-_

_"Welcome students sorry for that mistake before I'm assured it wouldn't happen again?" she smiled at Naruto who nodded quickly scared to death. "Anyways on the stage we have last years top 5! For all the retards that don't know it lets have a quick lecture!"_

_Everyone signed and you could see the disappointment… "I SAID QUICK!"_

_Everyone looked up scared_

_"Okay then lets continue, the Top 5 is students that excels in academics, sports, and of notable families. Anyways let's be honest if you weren't one of these already you wouldn't have even been accepted to this in the first place. The tuition is high and only people we heard of about their family or academics even sports is accepted so only 100 people are accepted every year... and hell it is nearby impossible to land a scholarship, anyways off topic this year we have also allow few special individuals from out of Tokyo to come into our school. That we will later talk about on the freshman ceremony next Week. Anyways more about the Top 5 Hinata Hyuga, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Gaara, and Sasuke Uchiha!_

_All the girls stood up screaming out his name "SASUKE!!"_

_"Anyways anyone ever heard of the quote… The joker of all but the master of none"_

_"No" the crowd said_

_"YOU IDIOTS THAT WASN"T A QUESTION! GOD HOW DID YOU GET ACCEPTED ANYWAY?!"_

_-_

_After listening to her small lecture she said that an hour ago! He looked around seeing some teachers like the one next to him wearing a huge brown coat, a black scarf, and a patch on one of his eyes. To tell the truth someone could mistake him as a homeless person…_

_-_

_"Hi welcome to the first day of the rest of your life, I'm __Hatake Kakashi one of the teachers here at Kishimoto high school" he smiled._

_-_

_"I'm Naruto Uzumaki please take care of me" he grin pointing at himself_

_-_

_"Really now ...so you're the son of __Uzumaki, well your year is going to be hell, well that's as far as I can see" _

_-_

_Naruto's head went down, he looked like crap, smelled like crap, and today he felt like it… he glanced over to the student with the spiky hair,_

_-_

_"so he's a top 5? that duck butt..."_

_-_

_He grinned laughing to himself about his ingenious plan and my ingenious plot -_

* * *

_(I could just end the chapter right there but there is more, yes oh so much more)_

_-_

**Afterwards**

-

Naruto's laugh was so loud that all the students were looking at him and not focusing on Tsunade's speech... of course that pissed her off. F.y.i - She didn't go easy on him...

* * *

Author's Note-

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but hey this was what i call an introduction to my newest fanfiction! I'm in a contest why of course so it would really help if you gave me a little sumthingsumthing ;P and reviewed some encouragement... -- I release every Sunday i hate deadlines... but love reviews and other stuff


End file.
